


(Cat)Fish Latina

by vanjiebitchh



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, maybe eventual smut, someones sitting on a secret, three guesses who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjiebitchh/pseuds/vanjiebitchh
Summary: Not everything is as it seems.





	1. Chapter One

**Brock's POV:**

"You're so pathetic." Steve said, with a playful smile.

I rolled my eyes at his lack of compassion.

"You're lucky you're my best friend otherwise I'd deck you for that."

"Seriously, though, man. It's been two months; Kameron isn't coming back. You need to move on."

I knew he was right, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Kameron was my first love. We dated for 2 years, and then one day, she just up and left.

_"I can't do this anymore."_

I wince at the memory. She had said it with no emotion. It still hurt my heart to this day.

"Two months isn't a long time, you know. How can you expect me to be just fine and dandy in such a short amount of time?"

"Well, they say that you need as many months to recover as the years you were dating. You dated for two years; you get two months. Ring-a-ding-ding, your two months is up. So, let's go out and get you laid."

I continued to sit on the couch, eyebrows raised at my friend.

"Bitch, I mean it, get up, let's go!"

I sighed dramatically and stood up.

"Fine, fine, I'm going."

Steve patted me on the back and then paused, "Uhm, you might want to shower first."

"Wow, you're a dick."

"You'll thank me later." Steve laughed, "when you're having sex."

~*~

"What about her?" Steve asks, pointing out a pretty blonde by the bar.

"She's cute but I don't know if she's my type." I shrugged.

"Dude you're not trying to marry her tonight, we're just trying to get you laid."

I rolled my eyes. I do that a lot with Steve.

"Alright, what about that girl?"

This one was a redhead by the bathroom. She was pretty, too, but I just wasn't interested. I shook my head.

I glanced around the bar and I finally saw someone that caught my eye. She was small, about a foot shorter than me, petite. She had caramel skin and long wavy brown hair. Her face was stunning, and her outfit was so incredibly perfect. She sat in the corner playing on her phone. I almost ran over to her right then and there.

"Brock?" Steve pulled me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"I said, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, um," I nodded my head towards the corner.

A sly smile spread across Steve's face.

"Go for it." He said.

Those were the words I needed to hear I guess, because my legs started to carry me over to her.

"H-hi," I stammered, "is this seat taken?"

The beauty just smiled at me. It was a dazzling smile, made it hard to catch my breath.

_I'll take that as a no._ I said to myself, and I sat down.

"I'm Brock." I said, holding my hand out.

The girl hesitated but took my hand.

"Vanessa." She said in a rough sounding voice.

It was oddly charming, definitely not the voice I was expecting to escape from her lips.

_Her beautiful lips. _

_Focus, Brock._

"So, are you here alone?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm waitin' on my friends. It's my sis Big Silk's birthday."

I nodded.

"Can I buy you a drink while you wait?" I asked, as a group of women walked into the bar.

"Actually, baby, my friends just arrived." Vanessa said, standing up to leave.

"Well here," I said, "let me give you my number."

I don't know where this confidence was coming from, but I didn't care. Vanessa gave me a slightly confused look, and acted like she was about to say something, but stopped herself. I wrote my number on a napkin and gave it to her. She smiled as she walked away, putting the napkin in her purse.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter: we learned a little about Brock
> 
> This chapter: we learn about the pretty little lady he met at the bar.

**V's POV:**

_Fuck. _I said to myself.

I was pacing in my living room, glancing periodically at the napkin on the table. The numbers written on it mocking me.

_Fuck._

This is bad. This is very bad.

_Brock Hayhoe gave me his number._

Of course, I knew Brock. Everyone did. It's a small town with one high school.

Brock was a few years older than me, but I still knew him. Brock was the star of the school. He was the most popular, had the most friends, and was, to most, the nicest guy around. Key word being most.

That didn't stop me from having a crush on him though. Even though he always looked right through me, like I was invisible.

_Until last night._

I had shown up to the bar unusually early. I was never early, but my makeup hadn't taken long, and my outfit was perfect, so I decided to go and pre-game before my girls got there.

I sat in the corner with my tequila sunrise. _Yes, I like a little fruity drink now and then, can't be a bad bitch all the time shootin straight liquor_. Anyways, I sat in the corner drinking my drink when the tall blonde walked over and sat down. I instantly recognized him, even if he did look a little thinner and paler. I suspect that was due to his recent break up.

_Don't judge me, we're friends on Facebook, I'm not a stalker. _

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, and I couldn't find my words.

If I speak, he's going to know somethings up with my voice.

If I don't speak, he's going to think there's something wrong with me.

So, I just smiled at him. He sits down, and I can feel the warmth radiating from his body. I was drawn to it. Next thing I know, he's shoving his right hand out at me.

"I'm Brock." He said with a smile.

"Vanessa." I said, trying to conceal my voice as much as possible.

If he was suspicious, he didn't show it.

"So, are you here alone?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm waitin on my friends. It's my sis Big Silk's birthday."

As if on cue, Silky and A'keria walked into the bar. _Phew._

"Well, can I buy you a drink?" he asked, gesturing to my half empty cup in hand.

"Actually, baby, my friends just arrived." I said, standing up to join them.

"Well here," the blonde said, "let me give you my number."

Brock fished around for a napkin and wrote his digits legibly on it. He handed it to me with a smile. I smiled back and turned to go to my friends. I placed the napkin in my bag where I forgot about it for the rest of the evening.

"Bitchhh look at you. You're hot." A'keria shouted.

My cheeks flushed.

"I knew you'd be able to get that contour right, honey, now look at ya."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Who was that tall glass of water you were talkin to, Vanj?" boomed Silky.  
I hesitated.

"Brock Hayhoe."

"Wait....as in your old high school crush?"  
Silky didn't go to the same school I did, but she sure did hear about the amazingness that was Brock.

I just nodded.

"Ohhhh bitch." Said A'keria.

"Did he recognize you?" asked Silky.

"No, he didn't. He gave me his number though."

A'keria and Silky asked me what I was going to do with the number. I said I didn't know, and we focused the rest of the night on Silky's birthday and not the crinkled napkin in my bag.

But now here we were, the next morning. I knew what I wanted to do, but I knew that it wasn't the right thing to do.

He thought I was beautiful. I could see it in his eyes the second they found me.

He's right though, I am beautiful.

I looked in the hallway mirror. Any evidence of Vanessa was gone. The layers of makeup, the lashes, the wig. It was all gone.

All that's left was José. Vanessa might have been Brock's type, but from what I could remember, José definitely wasn't.

Yes, Vanessa was beautiful. Very beautiful.

But that didn't forgive what happened next.

I picked up my phone, and dialed Brocks number.   
  



	3. Three

**Brock’s POV:**

**New Message:**

**Unknown: **Hey there, it’s V, from the club. 😊

My heart sped up; I definitely couldn’t forget the beautiful Latina. She had been on my mind since I met her.

**Brock: **Hi there, beautiful.

I saved Vanessa’s number while I waited for a reply.

**Vanessa: **What’s up? How’s your day? 

**Brock: **Quite uneventful until now.

I fed the cats while I waited for a reply. Nothing came.

**Brock: **Let me take you on a date.

I typed the message and sent it before I could stop myself. A reply came within a few minutes.

**Vanessa:** I’m not so sure about that just yet, cowboy.

My heart sank a little bit. What did I have to do to get this beautiful girl to go on a date with me?

**Vanessa: **There’s a lot you don’t know about me.

_There’s a lot you don’t know about me. _I read it several times over.

**Brock: **Of course, there is, that’s why we talk and get to know each other.

**Vanessa: **It’s just bad timing.

I was quite confused by her messages, but I let it go and went on with my day, the rejection staying in the back of my mind.

The next day I was at work. A lot was on my mind.

_There’s a lot you don’t know about me._

Maybe if I just tell her a few things about me, then maybe it will prompt her open up to me a little bit.

**Brock: **I’m head of the IT department at the courthouse. I work for the city.

**Vanessa: **That was random as fxck.

**Brock: **You said we don’t know each other. I’m trying to fix that.

**Brock: **I have two cats. Henry and Apollo.

**Brock: **I have 12 nieces and nephews.

I hoped that it would help. I didn’t hear anything back right away though. It was a solid 7 hours later.

**Vanessa: **I work for MAC, I have a dog named Riley, and I don’t have any nieces or nephews, but I do love kids.

My heart warmed when I read that she loved kids.

**Brock: **I love kids too. I want a big family someday.

No reply. I didn’t hear from Vanessa until the next day.

**Brock: **My favorite color is red.

**Brock: **I was born in Canada.

**Brock: **My mom is my best friend.

I sent the last one and waited for the reply.

**Vanessa: **My favorite color is also red, I’m Puerto Rican, and my mom is my favorite person ever.

_Progress_. I think to myself.

**Brock: **Let me take you on that date. Please?

No reply.

I wanted to take Vanessa out so bad. I was starting to get frustrated.

**Brock: **Look, I’m not normally pushy, but I think that you should give me a chance. If the date is bad, well at least you get a good dinner out of it?

There was a long, 3 hour pause. Then finally I got a reply.

**Vanessa: **Fine Mary. You can take me out. One date, and no funny business. I don’t care how handsome you are or how nice the dinner is, you ain’t getting these cookies, _papi._

_Papi. _I read and re-read the last word, and my breath stopped in my throat. So that’s how it’s going to be.

**Brock: **Friday at 8. I’ll pick you up.  


**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I couldn't not write it.  
I will be updating Fake soon. Promise.


End file.
